


Blow Through Breakthrough

by Ningikuga



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Blowjob Virgin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningikuga/pseuds/Ningikuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film Brain wants to learn how to give a blowjob, and who better to talk him through his first time than the Cinema Snob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Through Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1175345). I didn't put him in the characters list, since he doesn't appear, but Critic is sort of present-in-his-absence here. This is intended to be in the anniversary movie continuity, somewhere in the temporal vicinity of Suburban Knights.
> 
> As usual, this work is intended to depict the characters/personae, not real people, and absolutely no implications about the people who write and play those characters are intended or should be inferred.

“You don’t have to be on your knees,” Snob assured his fidgeting partner. “I mean, that’s sort of the usual way to do it, but any position will work as long as we’re willing to get creative.”

Film Brain twisted the hem of his t-shirt in his hands. “I rather like the idea of it,” he admitted, “but I think my knees wouldn’t hold up for long enough in that position, unless you have a cushion I could use.”

“If we were back home, I would, but I didn’t bring one.” Snob glanced around the Critic’s empty living room. “I guess we could steal one of the sofa cushions, but - you know, neither one of us is that tall; let’s see if this works.” He kicked off his shoes and half-laid down on the sofa, with his torso propped up on one of the arms. “C’mere.”

Film Brain unlaced his sneakers and joined him. “What next?” he asked, his voice hitching at the end of the question.

Snob favored him with a cool, reassuring smile. “First thing you want to do is open my fly and get a good look at what you’re going to be tasting,” he explained. “So go ahead.”

“Okay.” Film Brain’s fingers trembled as he unzipped Snob’s trousers and unbuttoned his boxers. “Oh,” he murmured as he brushed the warm fabric aside, “you’re already hard.”

“That’s because you’re so pretty,” Snob murmured, his voice low and steady. It was true, even if it wasn’t the whole truth; putting a claim on the Critic’s main sycophant in his own den and the risk, however slight, of discovery were pretty strong turn-ons, too. But mostly it was Film Brain, his innocence, his eagerness, and just getting to be the first one in that sweet-but-filthy mouth.

Film Brain stroked Snob’s erection a few times, watching its color deepen under his fingers. “What next?” he asked; his voice sounded a little rougher.

“Well,” Snob replied, “you could start by licking it.”

He was rewarded with a long, flat lick from root to glans. “Like that?” Film Brain asked, blushing as he looked up into Snob’s face.

“Oh, yeah,” Snob agreed. “Try that from multiple sides. You can throw in a lick with just the tip of your tongue every couple of strokes, too.”

“Okay,” Film Brain said, licking his lips and then returning his tongue to Snob’s erection.

Snob let him work for a few minutes, punctuating Film Brain’s ministrations with the occasional “That’s great, do that again,” and “You’re doing fine, maybe a little more pressure,” and a couple of exclamations of “Oh, God, yeah, that right there!”

Film Brain’s head came up. “Okay, I think I’ve got that part,” he panted. “What next?”

“Okay, let’s take the next bit slow,” Snob suggested. “Wrap your hand around the bottom part of the shaft, like you were going to jack me off too low.”

“Like this?” Film Brain’s grip was warm, firm, but not too tight.

“Exactly.” Snob flashed a dazzling smile at him. “Now, put your mouth over everything that’s not in your hand. Oh, yeah. Now, you want to give me some suction, but not too much; you’re not trying to give my dick a hickey. Use your lips and your tongue to play with the bits you were having fun licking before - yeah, right there! - and try to keep your lips between your teeth and me.”

“That sounds confusing,” Film Brain mumbled; his breath tingled across the wet skin of Snob’s cock.

“Just don’t bite down, and everything should be okay,” Snob assured him. “You can use your hand to pump a little bit in rhythm with what you’re doing with your mouth - oh, God, yes, exactly like that - but don’t feel like you have to get me off just by jacking me; your mouth should be doing most of the work.” His hips stuttered as Film Brain raised the suction. “Don’t let me choke you doing that,” he added. “You can use your other hand to hold me down if you need to.”

Film Brain’s left hand ducked down and cupped Snob’s balls. 

“Okay,” Snob conceded, “that works too. Ungh, yeah, do that again.”

Film Brain’s mouth worked faster; Snob’s hips rolled under him as his fingers dug into the upholstery of the couch. “Oh, yeah,” he groaned, “that’s great, damn, Film Brain, more, God, you’re beautiful sucking me off like this, I wish I could film this so I could watch you with my cock in your mouth all the time.”

Film Brain looked up, letting his hand keep working as he spoke. “I think I could be convinced to let you film me later,” he said, grinning up with heavy-lidded eyes. “But right now, I need to swallow more of your dick. Tell me what to do next?”

“This part’s a little trickier,” Snob explained, trying to focus on talking instead of Film Brain’s hands. “You’ll have to open up the back of your mouth. If it feels like you’re about to gag, go back to what you were doing, and you can’t cover your molars with your lips, so just be aware of where they are and try not to - to - yeah, like that, like that, oh God.” He threw his head back as Film Brain’s mouth enveloped him, sucking him down until Film Brain’s nose was brushing his short-and-curlies.

“Mmm,” Film Brain hummed, sending vibrations through Snob’s groin. The hand at Snob’s balls fondled them gently; the other wandered up Snob’s torso under his shirt, tracing along his ribs.

“You’re a natural at this,” Snob gasped, “a natural born cocksucker; I thought you’d be good, but I never imagined you’d be this good.”

Film Brain’s hum turned to a rumbling chuckle; the hand under Snob’s shirt found a nipple and rolled it gently between its fingers.

Snob breathed hard as he let go of the sofa with one hand and ran it through Film Brain’s hair, baby-fine but silky. “I’m getting close,” he purred. “Do you want me to come in your mouth? You don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Film Brain replied, adjusting his weight on his elbows.

Snob leaned his head back and moaned. “You’re so good,” he murmured, “just a little harder, yeah, put your tongue right there, I want you to suck me like this every night, you’re such a good little cockslut, you learn so fast, you’re - you’re -” His hand tightened into a fist in Film Brain’s hair as he growled deep in his own throat and came hard into Film Brain’s.

Film Brain kept sucking gently until Snob started to soften, then sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think I drooled on Critic’s couch,” he worried.

“We’ll tell him there was a joke so funny it required a spit-take,” Snob managed to gasp out; he was still breathing hard and fast. “Holy shit, you’re phenomenal.”

“Thanks.” Film Brain’s face was too flushed to blush.

Snob sat up and reached for Film Brain’s shoulders. “Swap places,” he insisted. “You want me to finish you off, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Film Brain admitted as he sat up and then eased back, “but I think I just want you to use your hands. I don’t - I’d be comparing.”   
“Makes sense,” Snob laughed. “Just lie back and let me take care of you.” He opened Film Brain’s jeans and untucked him from his briefs. He was already rock-hard, of course.

“You did great,” Snob crooned as he stroked. “You’re a beautiful little slut; I’d never have guessed you had it in you. You looked so good with my cock in your mouth, and you look so tasty now. Look at you, your hair’s a mess, you’re a hot mess, you want to come for me, don’t you?”

Film Brain’s excited whimpering turned into a keening wail.

“Yeah, nut for me, I want to see you come,” Snob demanded, pumping hard.

Film Brain’s hands clenched against the sofa as he howled; his dick jumped in Snob’s hand, fountaining so hard Snob barely missed getting his glasses splashed.

“Oh, yeah, that’s my Film Brain,” Snob murmured, massaging him through the last few spasms. “You sucked me so well, and you come so nicely. I think I want to do this again; how about you?”

“Give me an hour or so,” Film Brain gasped, looking at the ceiling.

Snob chuckled. “Might actually take me a little longer than that,” he admitted. “How about tonight, in Critic’s bed?”

Film Brain shivered and shut his eyes tight, smiling. “You know exactly what I like,” he said, licking his lower lip.

“You know it,” Snob replied. Seeing that touch of wickedness peeking through that innocence was the sexiest thing he thought he’d ever seen.


End file.
